les coeurs de Pandora partie 1 le crime
by Norfendre Wolf
Summary: une fic pour fêter mon retour sur la fanbase. Univers alternatif d'aventure. une adaptation de Pandora Hearts dans l'univers d'Aventure. Bob est le digne héritier d'une des quatre famille ducale du cratère. Mais le jour de son 15ème anniversaire, il se fait prisonnier dans un cauchemar, l'Abysse, par les faucheur de l'Abysse pour un crime grave qu'il n'a pas commis.


_**Salut tout le monde. Je suis, enfin, revenu sur la fanbase après plus d'un an d'exile en terre sauvage a ceux gaver de manga. Et tant qu'on en parle j'ai decidé d'adapter certain manga en en version aventure.**_

_**-loup: Euh... t'es certain de ce que tu fais? **_

_**Bon bien sur que c'est douteux comme méthode mais je pence qu'il y a du bon dans le lot. Bref je suis attaquer a Pandora Hearts, un maga que j'ai reu plus de 10 fois tellement que j'ai aimé. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, j'invite a lire le manga, regarder la série ou les scans pour comprendre de quoi je veux parler.**_

_**disclaimer: l'univer de Padora hearts appartient au mangaka respectif et Aventure au JDG. Je ne touche pas d'argent avec cette fic. Je suis juste un loup solitaire qui a envie de ce taper des barres et d'en profiter avant qu'on fasse passer sa mort pour une tentative de suicide.**_

_**Les cœurs de Pandora. **_

_**Partie 1. Le crime.**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Un cœur empreint d'innocence.**_

Par un jour ensoleillé d'été, de jeunes moineaux attendent leur mère pour se nourrir, perchés sur un arbre du bois qui encercle un manoir. Cette belle demeure d'une blancheur éclatante appartient a la famille Lennon depuis des générations et sert de lieu de rassemblement pour des cérémonie de haute importance.

A travers les fenêtres, une servante d'une quarantaine d'année, vêtue d'une longue robe, cours dans les couloirs du manoir, suivi par deux autre servante en criant « Jeune maître ! » ou encore « Jeune maître, où êtes-vous ?! ». Elles s'arrêtent à chaque porte, entrent paniquées et essoufflées dans chaque pièce. Personne. Elles étaient toute vides. Jusqu'au bout de plusieurs secondes dans les couloirs du manoir, les servantes trouvent un jeune garçon se déplaçant dans une chambre.

« Toi là-bas ! une petite minute ! » dit-elle pour interpeller le garçonnet.

Le jouvenceau se retourne.

« Shinddha.

-Oui ?

-Tu es son valet, tu sais forcement où se trouve le jeune maître ! Lui dit la servante en l'attrapant par le col. Alors, où se cache-t-il ?!

-Pardon ?! Je ne comprends pas, Mrs Kate… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-C'est bientôt l'heure de la cérémonie, et maître Bob est introuvable ! Ne me dites qu'il a l'intention de ne pas s'y présenter ?! »

Mrs Kate relâche le valet et touche son visage pour montrer son inquiétude. Shin répond calmement qu'il n'en sait rien et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le déjeuner. La servante remarque, via son expression faciale et à sa réponse qu'il est en train de mentir.

« Tu sais, Shinddha… Le jeune maître m'a dit que tu avais la phobie des chats. »

Elle sortit un chat de sous ses jupons. Shin prit soudainement peur.

« HIII ! Il est au lac ! Il est allé faire un tour au bord du lac avec miss Ada !

-Ho ! Au lac, tu dis ?! Cette fois, il ne nous échappera pas ! »

Le groupe quitte la salle rapidement en laissant Shin avec le chat. Il se colle dos au mur en regardant l'animal. Ce dernier gratte l'armoire comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à l'intérieur. Des rires resonnent a travers les portes du meuble en bois.

« Jeune maître, vous pouvez sortir… »

Les portes s'ouvrent violement a coup de pied. Bob, le jeune maître portant miss Ada sa sœur, dans ses bras, sortent de leur cachette en rigolant.

« Beau travail, Shinddha.

-Aaaah… Mrs Kate va être furieuse contre moi !

-Héhéhé, mon pauvre Shin ! Bon… aujourd'hui on va explorer les jardins derrières le manoir !

-Vous étiez donc là… »

Bob et Shin se font attrapés par le col par un homme d'une quarantaine d'année similaire au jeune maître mais avec des cheveux un peu plus longs.

« Enfin je vous retrouve, petits sacripants !

-Oncle Balthazar ! »

Les enfants se retrouve fissa dans les appartements de l'oncle Balthazar. Ada joue avec son chaton auprès de Shin qui essaye de résister à sa peur. Bob est assis sur un fauteuil en face de son valet et sa sœur tandis que Balthazar est callé sur le rebord de la fenêtre en fumant une cigarette.

« Tu es incorrigible, Bob tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil avec les domestiques !

-Mais Mrs Kate est tellement sur des charbons ardents que ça me donne envies de la taquiné !

-Haha ! Normale qu'elle soit sur les nerfs… le jour de la cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte de Bob Lennon, l'héritier d'une des quatre grandes familles ducales !

-Justement ! Tout ce tralala…c'est vraiment obligatoire ? c'est pénible… »

Oncle Balthazar ricane sur les soupirs enfantins de son neveux adorés.

« C'est le lot de tous ceux qui atteigne l'âge de 15 ans !

-Enfin… je suis tout de même content d'être là pour l'occasion ! ça fait déjà deux jours que nous somme au manoir, et pourtant je suis loin d'en avoir fait le tour ! C'est une belle demeure, n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle a été construite il y a plus de 200 ans mais on ne l'utilise que pour les cérémonies de passage à âge adulte, désormais. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu pourras y remettre les pieds. Profites-en. C'est une coutume un peu étrange, mais c'est l'occasion de t'amuser !

-D'accord ! Au fait c'est toi qui vas célébrer le rituel, oncle Balthazar ?

-Eh oui. C'est ton père qui aurait dû jouer ce rôle. Désolé de devoir le remplacer.

-Mais non, voyons tu es comme un père pour moi ! Je préfère que ce soit toi ! »

Balthazar et Shin sont étonnés par la réponse de Bob.

« -Si tu le dis… Tiens ! au fait, Bob j'ai enfin reçu ce que tu m'avais demandé !

-C'est vrai ?! Parfais !

-J'espère que c'est la bonne taille.

-Je suis sûre que ça ira très bien, merci !

L'oncle ouvre l'armoire et saisis une longue malle et la confie à son neveu. Shin s'interroge sur ce que son maître à commander. Il n'en était pas au courant, lui qui reste pour la majorité du temps avec son maître. Soudainement, quelqu'un tape lourdement à la porte. On entend « Seigneur Balthazar, le jeune maître est-il avec vous ?! » Derrière. C'est Miss Kate. Bob sursaute.

« -S'il te plait, oncle Balthazar on peut jouer encore un peu ?

-Voyons jeune maître il est trop tard ! vous avez promis d'explorer le manoir jusqu'à 16h seulement ! » S'affole Shin en montrant l'horloge pointant 16h passé.

« -C'est bon ! Je demande juste quelques minutes de plus ! » Il saisit le chat d'Ada et le jette sur Shin qui court dans toute la pièce en criant.

« -AHHH ! Pardon, je ne dirai plus rien !

-Allons, allons, cesse de martyriser Shin ! tu veux un moment pour le lui donner ?

-Seigneur Balthazar ?!

-Oui, oui, j'arrive ! (Se tourne vers Bob et les autres qui sortent par la fenêtre) Je compte sur toi, Bob ! Tiens-toi a carreau pou la cérémonie, ce soir !

-Promis !

-Si jamais tu fais des bêtises, j'invoquerai les messagers de l'Abysse ! »

Bob regarde son oncle avec un air sérieux avant de soupirer.

« -ça me prend plus ! j'ai passé l'âge de croire à ses contes pour enfants ! » dit-il avant de sauter de la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée et laissant Balthazar seul qui ouvre la porte aux servantes.

Les enfants se promènent dans les jardins derrières la demeure comme ils se le sont promis.

« - dis, Bob ?

-Oui Ada.

-C'est quoi, l'Abysse ?

-Eh bien… c'est une prison où on jette les gens très très méchants ! Il parait qu'une fois qu'on y est entré, il est impossible d'en ressortir…

-Est-ce que c'est le cachot dont parlait ton livre l'autre jour Shin ?

-Tout juste ! Quand un homme commet un crime très grave, les messagers de l'Abysse viennent le chercher et l'emmènent dans un endroit terrifiant… C'est ce qu'on raconte ! Mais ce n'est qu'une légende…

-Jette plutôt un coup d'œil à ce costume, Shin ! »

Bob ouvre la malle et sort un costume d'une blancheur éclatante qu'il donne à Shin.

« -euh… ce n'est pas un peu petit pour vous, maître ?

-Mais non idiot ! C'est toi qui vas le porter ! »

Shin reste silencieux et essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

« -Euh…plait-il ?

-En fait toi aussi, tu vas participer à la cérémonie de ce soir ! (Shin sursaute) je voulais te prêter une de mes tenues, mais elle aurait été trop grande alors j'ai demandé à oncle Balthazar de faire tailler ce costume pour toi !

-Mais, mais… il n'en a jamais été question !

-Evidement, puisque j'ai fait exprès de le cacher ! Je voulais voir ton air paniqué au moment où je te l'annoncerais !

-Je ne peux pas… demandez à quelqu'un d'autre !

-Tout se passera bien ! Tu n'auras pas grand-chose à faire. Tu devras juste poser un manteau sur mes épaules à la fin de la cérémonie ! que tu sois là ou pas, ça ne changera rien mais j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui…

-Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète…

-Où est le problème, alors ?

-Je ne suis qu'un domestique ! Je ne mérite pas d'assister à ce rituel !

-Mais non, Shin tu ne saura pas là en qualité de serviteur mais comme mon meilleur ami !

-c'est encore pire ! Si les gens de l'aristocratie apprenaient que vous avez un simple orphelin pour ami, vous serez un sujet de raillerie…

-Et alors, je m'en moque.

-Je me ferai disputer par monsieur votre père !

-C'est bon, il ne peut même pas quitter son travail pour l'anniversaire de son fils. Il ne viendra pas ici juste pour te gronder. »

Shin fut de nouveau surpris par l'attitude de son maître assis sur les marches en pierre. Toutefois le sourire de Bob laisse paraitre un air mélancolique. Le vent se lève et le jeune maître semble entendre une mélodie volant avec le vent.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est… cette musique ? Vous l'entendez ?

-Jeune maître ? »

Le jeune maître se lève et marche dans le jardin. Il est en pleine méditation sur la mélodie qu'il entend depuis 10 secondes. L'air semble être de celui d'une boite à musique. Après quelque pas, le sol se brise sous ses pieds alors que ce dernier est encore dans ses rêveries. Shin se rue pour sauver son maître et tombe tous les deux dans une crypte sous les jardins.

« - ça fait mal… Hey Shinddha, tu es toujours en vie ?

-…D'une certaine façon… »

Les garçons se relèvent et voient devant eux, une tombe devant un chêne.

-Cet endroit… peut-il être…un cimetière ? se demande Shin.

-Impressionnant… mais il n'y a qu'une seule tombe ici. »

Bob repaire une montre à gousset brillante par la lumière du jour, enroulé sur la tombe. Le bijou attire son regard. Shin essaye de lire le nom graver sur le piédestal mais il est devenu illisible par le fil du temps. Bob prend la montre dans sa main et se laisse saisir par une sensation étrange. Il ouvre la montre et entend la mélodie qu'il a entendu plus tôt. Il remonte les aiguilles lentement en se disant qu'il n'a jamais étendu cette mélodie par le passé ainsi que sur le propriétaire du bijou. Il cligne des yeux avant de se retrouver mystérieusement dans une chambre composé d'un divan et d'une multitude de poupée et de peluches. Le tic-tac de la montre a gousset resonne dans la pièce.

« Où suis-je ? » dit-il de manière surprise.

Des rires résonnent de loin dans la pièce. Puis petit a petit, ses derniers deviennent plus proches et plus inquiétants. Et soudainement, les poupons et les peluches poussent les mêmes rires effrayants. Ils murmurent par la même occasion « Revenu ! Il est enfin revenu ! heureuse ! elle sera si heureuse ! Oui, bien sûr ! parce qu'elle a attendu si longtemps ! »

Bob essai de garder son calme pour ne pas céder à la panique. Les rires et murmures se cessent et une jeune fille au long cheveux noir vêtue d'une robe d'une incroyable blancheur, rentre dans la chambre dernière un rideau. Le jeune maître se tourne en direction de la gamine qui coure vers lui et le serre dans ses bras.

« Je le savais. Tu es venue pour moi. Je suis si heureuse. »

Bob ne comprends pas se qui lui arrive et la mystérieuse fille continue à lui parler encore en train de câliner Bob.

« Tout le monde me déteste. C'est pourquoi personne ne vient me voir !

-Attends une seconde ! je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » dit Bob en repoussant la fille. « Quel-est cet endroit !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Toi ? ne venais-tu pas toujours ici ?

-Moi ?

-Oui toi. Chaque fois que je suis triste, tu es toujours à mes côtés. Tant que tu es là, je me moque de ne jamais quitter cet endroit » dit 'elle en tenant une poupée dans les mains.

« Toi… qui es-tu, à la fin ?! »

Le sourire de la fille disparait et la poupée glisse d'entre ses mains et tombe sur le sol. Dès qu'elle touche le sol, une atmosphère menaçante enveloppe la fille ainsi que la chambre entière. Des murmures comme « Je suis » suivi de « toi » se répètent d'une voie grave non-stop. Bob commence à s'énerver sur ce qu'il se passe ordonne en criant d'arrêter ce foutoir. La terrifiante gamine serre Bob dans ses bars par derrière et lui murmures « Je vais te tuer ». Bob se retourne mais la fille le maintien par la nuque. Bob remarqua que la gamine a changé sa robe blanche rempli de pureté a un ensemble haut rouge écarlate et minijupe noire et son visage pris une tournure terrifiante. Elle l'étrangle et l'atmosphère menaçante laisse l'impression que la jeune fille emmène le jeune maître dans les ténèbres.

« Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ! Peu importe où tu te trouve ou te cache, je te retrouverai toujours !

-lâ… lâche-moi !

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que je te fais peur ? Héhéhé… c'est bon, je te ferais peur autant de fois que je veux ! lamentation ! tremblement ! désespoir ! Tout ça je t'apprendrais gentiment toute ces choses ! (Elle sort une paire de ciseau) Et au dernier moment, je te tuerai de mes propres mains ! »

Au moment où il allait se faire tuer, Shin appela son maître plusieurs fois. Bob se réveil près de la tombe avec son valet à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous regardez fixement cette montre… quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Qu'est ce que c'était… juste maintenant ? »

Les deux compère sorte du trou. Bob garde la montre sur lui.

« Bon… Etes-vous sure que cest bon de garder cette montre ? se demande Shin.

-c'est bon ! je demanderai à mon oncle à qui appartient cette montre. Eh bien, c'est ça ! attrape ! »

Bob lui lance la male avec le costume à l'intérieur.

« Kate t'informera des détails de la soirée.

-Mais jeune maître ! il n'y a aucune raison qu'un individu comme moi participe à la cérémonie ! »

Bob lâche un regard triste a son valet. Il lui met sa main sur son épaule.

« Je sais. Je ne veux pas te forcer. Si tu ne viens pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas du tout. » lui dit Bob avec un regard angélique.

Shin comprend que derrière cette belle phrase se cache un mensonge ainsi que les divers sévices qu'il va subir. Il s'effondre et vois son jeune maître appelé Ada et le chat pour se préparer pour la cérémonie.

Bob, accompagné de sa sœur, parcours les couloirs du manoir. Il repense à l'expérience qu'il a vécu il y'a quelques minutes, ce demandant si c'était vraiment un rêve. Il semble sentir encore la sensation de se faire étrangler. Sentant encore l'étreinte de la vision d'horreur. Il touche sa nuque et retire sa main. Il ne remarque point l'étreinte encore présente sur sa nuque.

Pendant se temps, Shin reste dans les jardins. Que doit-il faire ? Il doute encore sur les conséquences de sa présence en tant qu'ami du maître. S'il y va, il craint que son maître se fasse railler par le reste de la haute aristocratie. S'il n'y va pas, qui sait ce qui va lui arriver. Il pense tout en frottement le costume parfaitement lisse.

« Qu'ils sont beaux ces vêtements. Tu me les montres à moi aussi ? »

Shin entend ces mots provenant de derrière lui. Il ne prend la peine de se retourner qu'il se fait assommer par un individu caché sous une cape et un capuchon pourpre.

Plus tard, devant le hall de la cérémonie, Bob avance vers son destin dans son magnifique costume. Il regarde derrière lui comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Son regard se tournant ensuite vers la fenêtre montra le ciel se laisser s'assombrir dans la pénombre. Il entend le tictac de la montre qui semble être plus rapide par rapport a tout a l'heure. Il se tient enfin devant la porte du hall. Poignée tenue par deux serviteurs et, à coté de lui, Kate et les autres servantes. Bob se sent près a passer à l'Age adulte.

Pendant ce temps, dans les jardins.

« (rire maléfique) regarde, regarde, regarde ! Je suis vraiment génial ! Ne penses-tu pas que je ressemble à un prince charmant !

-Oh c'est sûr que ça te va bien ! dit la personne capuchonnée. Est-ce que ça te plaît, Dledum ?

\- Hm… la qualité médiocre de cette corp me pose des problèmes mais c'est super pratique pour bouger Dledee. Répondis le corps possédé de Shin a son interlocuteur. Allons donner au descendant des Lennon le jugement qu'il m'hérite.

* * *

**_Voila c'était le premier chapitre des coeur de pandora. Désoler pour les un an d'attentes, désoler pour les fautes et les éventuelle faute de grammaire (je suis encore rouiller). si vous voulez connaitre la suite de l'histoire, n'hesitez pas a suivre cette fiction, et dans le plus, me donner des conseils, c'est toujours ça de prit._**

**_Des bizs Et que la grande louve vous protège._**

* * *

_**loup: Hé ben, je m'attendais que tu expliques les raison de ton absence.**_

_**Tu m'as pris pour Antoine Daniel ou quoi? et puis je suis sure qu'il a copiright ce principe.**_

_**loup: qui sait?**_


End file.
